


First Crush

by bellafarella



Series: Tumblr Prompts [11]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Family Dinners, First Crush, Future Fic, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Parent-Child Relationship, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, man crush, yev is so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2469689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said:<br/>Prompt: Yev is having a crush on Carl, because "he is so cool Dad", according to Yev words, until Yev find Carl with a girl and everything is f*uck up and he cry in his room... because everyone had at least a crush when you're like 7-8 years old... and of course...Mickey is not happy to see his son like that, and Ian is there to fix everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for the prompt anon!!! It was quite difficult to write this one. I hope I got what you were looking for!   
> Also, for the ages if they're wrong don't mind it. The writers never really give us an exact age and I kinda just go off of what they've given us.
> 
> Enjoy!!! <3

It’s been about seven years that Mickey came out of the closet to his family at his son’s christening. Much to his surprise everyone else in his family didn’t seem to care in the slightest that he was gay. The only person that cared, obviously, was his father. Luckily, that night Terry got thrown back in prison and has yet to be released. Terry has tried multiple times to get his brothers or friends on the outside to kill Mickey but they haven’t gone anywhere near him. The Milkovich men are not a very close group of people. They don’t care that Mickey takes it up the ass but it doesn’t mean that now they’re going to be a happy family. 

 

Mickey didn’t mind. All he needed was Ian and Mandy. He also gained a closer relationship to Iggy once he was out of jail. He was informed of what happened and sure he threw some jokes at his baby brother but that was the extent of it. 

 

Mickey and Mandy decided to keep the Milkovich home. They changed all the locks and added deadbolts. They also sold most of the furniture and got new-ish stuff. Iggy didn’t care because a few years back he moved in with his girlfriend, they were expecting a baby girl any day now. 

 

Mandy’s room became Yevgeny’s room, and she took Iggy’s old room. She was happy to part with that bedroom, nothing but bad memories in there for her. Svetlana still lived with them. She was in Terry’s room, and Ian and Mickey shared Mickey’s bedroom. 

 

 

The Gallagher bunch really grew up over the course of seven years. Ian was now 24, Lip 25, Fiona 31, Debbie 20, Carl 19, and Liam 11. 

 

Debbie was away at College, Carl took community college courses and still lived in the Gallagher home with Fiona and Liam. Fiona was now married to Jimmy/Steve/Jack/etcetcetc. Fiona knew long ago that she should never end up with Jimmy but she couldn’t deny how she felt about him. She seemed to always get drawn back into him and she just went with it. He has stayed by her side now for almost seven years and she couldn’t be more happy. However, he kept hounding her about them having their own kid. She has her reservations about having her own kids. That’s all she’s been doing since she was like 14 years old is raising kids. The youngest is only 11, she still had seven more years until he would be legally out of her hair. Granted she only had Liam still to look after since she couldn’t really control Carl who was legally not her problem anymore.

 

Carl has grown up a lot in the last seven years though. With a few stints in juvie he learned to cut the shit and grow up. He also didn’t want to go to prison when he turned 18. Debbie has been doing great. Living in a dorm with her new best friend Violet. 

 

 

The Gallagher’s and Milkovich’s alternate between who has the Sunday family dinners. This week it was at the Milkovich home and Debbie was home for the week since it was spring break. 

 

 

“Dad is Carl coming?!” Yev asked Mickey as he helped Ian and Mandy in any way he could. They were cooking dinner and told Mickey to just set the table.

 

“Yeah bud, we see him every sunday just like we see Fiona, Jimmy, and Liam. Even Debbie is coming today,” Mickey said to his almost 8 year old son. 

 

“Okay but Carl is coming?” Yev asked again.

 

“Jesus,” Mickey muttered, “Yes, Carl will be here. Why do you keep asking?”

 

“He’s so cool dad!” Yev exclaimed.

 

“If you say so bud. Go get cleaned up, they’ll be here any minute,” Mickey said.

 

Yev ran off to his bedroom. He was so smitten with Carl. Yev didn’t have any siblings and he often felt sort of lonely. That is until his dads would bring him to Fiona’s to play with Liam. He loved Liam, he was like the older brother he didn’t have. But Carl was just so cool. He liked the things he had in his room, and the clothes he wore. He also liked the way he spoke and he especially loved it when he would play video games with him. Yev always tries to find new ways to try to impress Carl. He wanted him to think he was cool too. 

 

 

Soon enough the Milkovich home was filled. Years ago Mickey and Ian had to buy a bigger dinning table because of these family dinners. It consisted of Ian, Mickey, Mandy, Yev, Svetlana, Lip, Carl, Debbie, Liam, Fiona, Jimmy, Iggy, his girl Nadia, Kev, Veronica, and their twin girls. They normally just placed all the kids in the living room since they couldn’t get a table to fit all those people. 

 

Most of the time Lip and Debbie weren’t there since they don’t live in town. Also, Iggy and Nadia have been coming less and less because of her pregnancy. 

 

Today was one of those days where everyone was going to be there. 

 

 

They all sat down to eat, everyone talking over everyone. The kids were sitting on the sofas or on the floor in front of the TV; Yev, Liam, Gemma, Amy, Carl, and Debbie. 

 

Mickey sat in between Ian and Fiona at the big boy table. Ian placed his hand on Mickey’s thigh and gently stroked it. Creating a soothing motion. Mickey smiled at his partner and placed his hand behind Ian’s head and pulled him gently to place a kiss to his lips. 

 

“I’m trying to eat here,” Lip said from across the table. 

 

Mickey flipped him off whilst kissing Ian a little deeper. 

 

“Boo!!!!” The whole table yelled at Ian and Mickey. “Get a room,” Mandy and Nadia yelled in. 

 

When Ian and Mickey broke away they both flipped everybody off and the table erupted into laughter. 

 

 

Mickey leaned back in his chair to look over at the others in the living room. He saw Yev sitting next to Carl and beaming at him. Mickey could see Yev’s lips moving a mile a minute. Mickey smiled and shook his head.

 

“What?” Ian whispered next to Mickey.

 

All the women at the table got up to start clearing the table and washing the dishes. Lip, Jimmy, and Kev were in some sort of debate. 

 

“Yev’s obsessed with your brother,” Mickey said nodding towards the kids.

 

Ian looked over and saw what Mickey saw. 

 

“Aww he has a little crush, how sweet,” Ian said. 

 

“A crush?!” Mickey asked in a harsh whisper.

 

“Geez calm down. Not like how you had a crush on me,” Ian said with a wink. 

 

Mickey rolled his eyes and Ian continued, “More like a man crush. He thinks he’s cool and wants to be like him.”

 

“He did tell me before how cool he thinks he is,” Mickey said.

 

“There you go. Plus would it bother you if Yev was gay?” Ian asked tentatively.

 

Mickey’s head snapped to Ian and he said, “No, of course not, why would you even ask me that?”

 

“I didn’t mean anything by it. I was just curious,” Ian said running his hand up and down Mickey’s thigh to calm him down. It worked like a charm.

 

 

Later, all the men and boys were in the living room watching TV or talking, and the women and girls were at the table talking really loud and laughing every five seconds.

 

Yev had run off to his room to get something to show Carl when the doorbell rang.

 

“I’ll get it!” Carl said jumping up and heading over to the door.

 

“The fuck?” Mickey asked but stayed put.

 

Carl opened the door and let the girl in. He led her inside and said to everyone who was now starring at the girl tucked under Carl’s arm, “This is Steph.” 

 

Everyone said hello to the girl with big hazel eyes and long copper hair. 

 

Yev came running out and bumped into them.

 

“Oh Carl! I wanted to show you this!” Yev exclaimed.

 

“Who’s this?” Steph asked looking down at the little boy with big blue eyes and jet black hair.

 

“I’m Yevgeny, who are you?” Yev asked.

 

“I’m Steph, I’m Carl’s girlfriend,” Steph said with a smile.

 

“Oh,” Yev said, a frown forming on his face.

 

“Well we’re gonna go, see you guys later,” Carl said before bending down to Yev and saying, “Maybe you can show me next week?” 

 

Yev nodded still sad. Carl put his fist out for Yev to pound. 

 

Once Carl and his girl were gone, Yev dropped his toy he wanted to show Carl and ran off to his room and closed the door. 

 

“Ah shit,” Mickey said seeing his boy run off. 

 

“What is wrong?” Svetlana asked from the kitchen.

 

“Nothing, I got this,” Mickey said getting up.

 

“Let’s go,” Mickey said looking down at Ian. He grabbed his hand and lead them to Yev’s room.

 

Once they entered Yev’s room they saw the little boy face down in his pillow and heard the soft sounds of him crying. 

 

“Yev,” Mickey said.

 

Yev pushed his head further into his pillow and kept crying, ignoring his dad.

 

“Yev, tell us what’s wrong,” Ian said sitting next to him on the bed.

 

Mickey stood next to where Ian was sitting. He watched his son cry and it tore him up inside. He felt helpless, what was he to do?

 

Yev sat up and rubbed his eyes. He sniffled and said, “Carl has a girlfriend.”

 

“Seems like it bud. And that makes you sad?” Ian asked.

 

“Yes… I love Carl. How can he have a girlfriend?” Yev asked.

 

“Well kiddo, when people get older they start to like others and want them to be their girlfriend or boyfriend,” Ian said.

 

“But I like Carl,” Yev said.

 

“Yev, you like Carl like he’s your brother. He’s like the big brother that you don’t have right?” Ian asked.

 

“I think so. I think he’s so cool daddy Ian. He always has so many cool things to show me and I like when we play video games together,” Yev said.

 

“See kiddo. Carl is your friend and can be your big brother if you asked him. I’m Carl’s big brother and when he was your age we used to play video games together and I’d show him my cool stuff,” Ian said to the little boy he grew to love as his own son.

 

“Really? What cool stuff?” Yev asked with a small smile.

 

“Why don’t I show you?” Ian asked.

 

“Okay!” Yev said getting up off the bed. 

 

Ian and Mickey followed the little boy out of the room. 

 

“Just wait in the living room kid, I’ll go get it,” Ian said to Yev. 

 

Ian and Mickey went to their bedroom so Ian could go through some of his old boxes full of stuff.

 

When they entered the bedroom Mickey closed the door and pinned Ian to it. 

 

Mickey held Ian’s wrists and pinned them next to his head. He held Ian against the door, pelvis to pelvis.

 

Mickey kissed Ian deeply and Ian moaned into the kiss. Mickey broke away and said, “Thank you.” 

 

Ian smiled and said, “Anytime.” Mickey went back in for another kiss and ground his hips into Ian’s. They both moaned into the kiss at the contact.

 

Ian broke away and said, “Mick, we can’t. Yev’s waiting on me. Plus our whole family is out there.”

 

Mickey was sucking on Ian’s neck and hummed. He pulled back and said, “Fine. But we ain’t done yet.”

 

Mickey let go of Ian and Ian grabbed his face in his hands. 

 

He stroked his cheek and said, “Never.” 

**Author's Note:**

> P.s. I brought in Jimmy/Steve/Jack/wtv cause I love him and Fiona together even though he kills her and ruined her life so many times. I just see such a love between them. Sorry, not sorry! 
> 
> Please feel free to leave comments and kudos!
> 
> Mwaaaa <3
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/ I'm also taking prompts, if y'all have something you want me to write hit me up :D


End file.
